Goggles
Goggles is a 2013 American computer-animated science fiction comedy-drama film produced by CGI Entertainment. Directed by C. Elbourn and Audel LaRoque, it stars Elijah Wood, Renée Zellweger, Alan Tudyk, Danny McBride, Fran Drescher, and Will Arnett. It is set in a world of people wearing goggles in the year 2340 and it is about a young worker named Terk Workerson who hardly works and solve problems everyday in his entire life until he meets a beautiful worker named Kimmy Lou who helps him to be his assistant. Goggles was released by Universal Pictures in the United States and Canada on April 26, 2013 and was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its animation, story, direction and voice acting. It was also a box office success, having grossed over $524 million worldwide. A sequel, Goggles 2, was initially announced for 2018 but it was removed from its schedule due to the studio's new policy to release two films a year starting in 2019 and was cancelled in January 2019. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Elijah Wood as Terk Workerson *Renée Zellweger as Kimmy Lou *Alan Tudyk as Ninol Lommers *Danny McBride as Chay May *Fran Drescher as Vima *Will Arnett as Pipo *John Cygan as Jim *Chris Parnell as Lorn *Jim Ward as Lonely Worker Production Goggles was written by Taylor Grodin, who came up with the idea for the film back in 2002. It was first titled Workers, and then Terk and Kimmy. It was suggested that Patton Oswalt would be cast as Terk Workerson, and later Zach Braff but Elijah Wood was ultimately given the role, due to "scheduling conflicts" for Braff. Teresa Cheng, Elijah Wood, Ben Waisbren, and David K. Thompson were the film's producers, and Geo G. is the executive producer. The film was initially scheduled to be released in December 2012, but was delayed to April 2013. Release Goggles premiered on April 9, 2013, in South Korea, and was theatrically released in the United States on April 26, 2013. It was supposed to be released in Pakistan on June 16, 2013, but because of the Quetta attacks a day before, the Pakistan release was cancelled. Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by McDonald's. Home media Goggles was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment in Digital HD on September 29, 2013 and on DVD and Blu-ray on October 14, 2013. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included a limited edition Terk Workerson action figure. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades 2014 Kids' Choice Awards Cancelled sequel In May 2013, CGI Entertainment announced that a sequel was in the works, with Audel LaRoque returning to direct it. On November 17, 2013, it was announced that Elijah Wood, Renée Zellweger, and Danny McBride will reprise their roles in the sequel. On December 23, 2014, it was announced that the sequel would be released on November 16, 2018. On March 26, 2017, the film was removed from the release schedule following Geo LTD. Animation's new policy to release two films a year after 2018. In January 2019, the film was cancelled